User talk:CrashBash
Archive You gave me permission to archive your talk page a while back when I suggested it may be time, and I've finally got around to it for you. Christophee (talk) 19:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you kindly. CrashBash (talk) 21:01, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Do my eyes deceive me or have you reverted someone else's edit on the Snake Bite (Switzerland) back to how I left it? If so, then how can I ever thank you? I never thought I would see the day when you would revert someone else's edit back to how I left it! I thought I was just a complete nuisance who always edited things unnecessarily (or incorrectly) to you.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 21:36, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :That edit was justified in my eyes, the reason is buried somewhere in this discussion, you'll see it starting with the word "EDIT" in bold. STORM II 21:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I'm glad someone thought it was justified and even more so that CrashBash agreed with me for once after all the trouble we've given each other, that is apart from me forgetting that Hydrotech did not actually get to contest the play-off which I will let CrashBash off for because CrashBash is right in this instance.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:12, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::If I may give you another bit of advice, could you maybe create a new header if you're starting something on a talk page unrelated to the last topic? It will make it a lot less cluttered. CrashBash (talk) 22:25, November 3, 2012 (UTC) The Bat Regarding Extreme Warriors Season 2/Heat B...Shouldn't The Bat be classified as a veteran since Patrick Campbell fought in Robot Wars with frenZy prior? (Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 03:49, November 16, 2012 (UTC)) :A robot is counted as a veteran if it competed in a prior domestic championship. Those three are the key words - prior domestic championship. A robot is counted as a newcomer if it did not appear in one before, even if it competed in a side-event for a previous series in that edition, OR competed in any competition in another version (hence why all the Dutch robots who competed in Series 7 are classed as newcomers even though they fought in the Dutch series, because they are new to the UK series). Tell me, did Mr Campbell compete in Extreme Warriors 1? Because that would be the answer to whether The Bat is a veteran or a newcomer. CrashBash (talk) 07:35, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Chompalot Hi, which bit do you see as being incorrect? and thanks for the advice, hopefully I'll get it right this time. regards Simon Chompalot 21:07, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :It was because you claimed Chompalot was succeeded in the Iron Maidens by "Robots of Destruction 2005", which is incorrect. First of all, the Iron Maidens competition wasn't contested again during Robot Wars, and we only count competitions that occur in Robot Wars. We certainly are not aware of any robot called Robots of Destruction 2005. We need information related to Robot Wars, you see. CrashBash (talk) 10:57, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thing is, your information wasn't incorrect, CrashBash just assumed so, as he thought you were some random user changing the wording on the article and nothing more. In most cases, I think we prefer the way the article was worded before, but you can feel free to re-add that part about why Chompalot couldn't enter Series 7, and change beak to jaws if you prefer that. Likewise, if there's any information we dont have detailed, and you think is worth sharing, please let us know. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:26, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I removed it for a reason, it was incorrect. He was claiming that there was a non-existant robot. CrashBash (talk) 10:57, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Perhaps I misunderstood the Honours section. I did not think it related solely to the Iron Maidens Tournament, and indeed there is no mention of it doing so. so I had added out Tournament win at the "robots of Destruction" in 2005 which is organised by the Diotor team. This however is not a reason to reset the whole edit. 2012 Winter Trivia Quiz As you are a regular user of the wiki, I wish to inform you that the 2012 Winter edition of the Trivia Quiz to be held on chat will be on the 29th December at 3pm (British Time). Sorry for not giving you that much notice, but I've been busy with other commitments lately. If you need to refamiliarise yourself with the Quiz, just visit my blog here. Please contact me on my talk page to say if you can make it or not. Thanks and I hope you can make it to defend your title! Datovidny (talk) 17:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC)